


Young And Hot Grandma

by klutzy_girl



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Babies, F/M, Family, Ficlet, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Humor, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25510231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Cordy and Angel meet Dawn and Connor's daughter.
Relationships: Angel (BtVS)/Cordelia Chase, Connor (AtS)/Dawn Summers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Young And Hot Grandma

“I’m too young and hot to be a grandma,” Cordy whispered as she picked up their granddaughter and started cradling the baby.

Angel snorted. “Never change, Cor.” God, he loved her with everything he had.

“Glad to see you two are still the same.” Connor rolled his eyes at their antics despite the fact that he was amused.

“Pay attention to the baby,” Dawn ordered.

“Oh, we definitely are. You’re so adorable, sweetheart, and you look like your daddy when he was born,” Cordy cooed at the newborn.

Angel leaned over her shoulder and smiled at their granddaughter. “Hey you. I’m your grandpa and I love you so very much.”

Connor crossed his arms. “Surprised you two haven’t asked about her name yet - you wouldn’t shut up about it during the entire pregnancy.”

“Got on my nerves but oddly enough, I now miss it,” Dawn mused. Huh, weird. She smiled at her husband after he gave her a quick kiss.

“Okay, now I need to know. Stop keeping us in suspense.” Angel waited expectantly for the baby’s name, already knowing whatever it was would be perfect. Hopefully.

Cordy looked up but continued rocking the baby back and forth. “Well?” she pressed.

Dawn let out a laugh. “Connor, go ahead and tell them.” 

“We’d like you to meet Cordelia Joyce Buffy Summers,” Connor announced after making them wait with a drumroll.

Cordy gasped and teared up. “You named her after me, Joyce, and Buffy?” Holy shit.

“Exquisite choice,” Angel approved. He kissed both his wife and granddaughter before grabbing one of the baby’s tiny hands. He marveled at the sight of her.

“If we have another baby and it’s a girl, they’ll probably be named after someone else. Maybe Tara,” Dawn admitted.

“We’re calling her CJ. Or Joy - we haven’t actually settled on a nickname yet.” Connor kept calling her CJ out of habit but Dawn had repeatedly referred to her as Joy. Whatever, they’d figure it out soon enough.

“But naming her - our little pride and Joy - after three of the most important women in our life was critical to us - we wanted to honor you guys.” Dawn tearfully smiled at them, laughing when Connor quickly kissed her. God, she was so grateful to have found this man.

“I cannot believe you just made that pun but it was amazing so you win the nickname debate.” Connor chuckled and sighed in contentment.

“Nice!” Dawn honestly had just come up with it on the sly.

“What do you think, Cordy - are we ready for this grandparent thing?” Angel hoped so - they definitely couldn’t wait to spoil Joy rotten, had been planning for this since the very moment he realized Dawn was pregnant. He gave her a quick peck on the temple and beamed at his wife.

She nodded at him, unable to stop smiling (and crying - it had been a long day waiting for Dawn to give birth). “I’m going to teach you everything I know,” Cordy tearfully vowed to the baby. She had to enlighten her namesake about a lot of things and couldn’t wait to start.


End file.
